In convex quadrilateral $ABCD, \angle A \cong \angle C, AB = CD = 180,$ and $AD \neq BC.$ The perimeter of $ABCD$ is $640$. Find $\lfloor 1000 \cos A \rfloor.$ (The notation $\lfloor x \rfloor$ means the greatest integer that is less than or equal to $x.$)

Answer: [asy] real x = 1.60; /* arbitrary */  pointpen = black; pathpen = black+linewidth(0.7); size(180); real BD = x*x + 1.80*1.80 - 2 * 1.80 * x * 7 / 9; pair A=(0,0),B=(1.8,0),D=IP(CR(A,x),CR(B,BD)),C=OP(CR(D,1.8),CR(B,2.80 - x)); D(MP("A",A)--MP("B",B)--MP("C",C)--MP("D",D,N)--B--A--D); MP("180",(A+B)/2); MP("180",(C+D)/2,NE); D(anglemark(B,A,D)); D(anglemark(D,C,B)); [/asy]
By the Law of Cosines on $\triangle ABD$ at angle $A$ and on $\triangle BCD$ at angle $C$ (note $\angle C = \angle A$),
\[180^2 + AD^2 - 360 \cdot AD \cos A = 180^2 + BC^2 - 360 \cdot BC \cos A\]\[(AD^2 - BC^2) = 360(AD - BC) \cos A\]\[(AD - BC)(AD + BC) = 360(AD - BC) \cos A\]\[(AD + BC) = 360 \cos A\]We know that $AD + BC = 640 - 360 = 280$. $\cos A = \dfrac{280}{360} =  \dfrac{7}{9} = 0.777 \ldots$
$\lfloor 1000 \cos  A \rfloor = \boxed{777}$.